Primera Cita
by 1CreativeMind
Summary: Ron y Hermione van a su primera cita en una feria, con machinas, dulces y todo lo demás. Luego, en un momento inesperado, se encuentran con sus antiguos amores: Lavender y Viktor. ¿Qué pasará? ¿De verdad han superado a sus antiguos amores? Eso ya lo veremos.


**_A/N: Hola! Este One Shot va dedicado para alguien a quien aprecio mucho y de verdad espero que tanto a ella como a los demás lectores, les guste. En esta historia, Lavender no muere como en la película._**

 ** _PRIMERA CITA_**

 ** _Lambeth Country Fair_**

 ** _Brockwell Park, London_**

Ha llegado el verano, varios meses después que derrotaron a Voldemort y todo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad. Hermione ha conseguido un apartamento, al igual que Ron y Harry, quienes son compañeros de cuarto. Ginny todavía vive con sus padres, donde no ha vuelto a ser lo mismo desde después de la muerte de Fred. Ahora que todo estaba bien, que todo parece estar calmado, es cuando por fin Ron y Hermione deciden planear su primera cita.

Harry estaba contento por sus amigos, después de tantas cosas que han ocurrido, ya era hora de que disfrutase un poco. Llega el viernes por la noche donde Ron sale de su habitación, completamente vestido y para su sorpresa, ve a Ginny llegar.

-¿Ginny? –Dijo Ron, con sorpresa.

-Hola, Ron… te ves bien. Hermione está en la sala, yo llegué con ella. –comenta Ginny en un tono tímido, como siempre lo ha sido.

-Oh, bueno, pues voy para allá… y tú también. –la toma de la mano y la lleva a la sala. –Harry -llama a su amigo en un tono serio.

-Yo la invité. También viene Neville y Luna para una noche de películas. –dijo Harry, encogiendo los hombros. –No iba a pasar nada malo. –Comentó.

-Eso espero. –dijo. Puede que Ron moleste mucho a Ginny pero al final del día, es su hermana, la protegería de todo y todos si es necesario.

-Bueno, Ron… -lo llama Hermione. -¿Nos vamos? –Ron asiente y toma su mano.

-Vamos. –Sentenció Ron. Se despiden de todos y van de camino al auto para ir a su cita. Minutos después, llegan a la feria.

-Esto es genial, es la primera vez que vengo a uno. –comenta Ron, mirando el lugar y luego a Hermione. –Me imagino que tú sí has venido a esto, ¿Verdad? –pregunta, señalando el lugar y ella asiente.

-Solía venir con mis padres cuando era pequeña. Aún en mis años en Hogwarts, solía venir, antes de hechizarlos por si me pasaba algo en la guerra de magia. –comenta. Mira a Ron con una pequeña sonrisa y toma su mano. –No quería que sufrieran.-

-¿Has pensado en un contra hechizo para que vuelvan a recordarte? –Pregunta.

-Debe de haber uno, no sé… pero ahora estamos en nuestra cita, Ron. Disfrutemos este momento como se debe. –dijo Hermione, cambiando el tema y Ron entendió, ambos caminan agarrados de la mano hasta la entrada, donde compran las taquillas para poder entrar y disfrutar de las machinas, juegos y entretenimiento.

Decidieron empezar con algo suave antes de terminar en las montañas rusas. Ya para la cuarta machina, Ron ya se sentía algo mareado. Hermione no paraba de reírse por todo esto y con una mirada de Ron bastó para que dejase la broma. Para que le baje el mareo, decidieron comer algo sencillo y luego empezar con los juegos.

-¡Qué lindo ese osito! –Exclamó Hermione con ternura. Ron ve el peluche y observa cómo se juega. Cuando él vio cómo se lleva a cabo el juego y qué hay que hacer para ganar un obsequio, decide jugar. Se acerca al quiosco con dinero en su mano.

-Quiero ese peluche. –señala el oso y cuando el joven le explica, éste le interrumpe. –Ya sé como se juega. –sonríe y comienza a jugar. Al primer tiro, falla… el segundo y tercero también.

-Oiga, chico, si va a seguir jugando, tiene que pagar más. –comenta el joven.

-Bueno… -gruñe enojado y le da otra cantidad de dinero. Hermione lo ve molesto y se acerca, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Ron… no es necesario. –dijo.

-Hermione, tú lo quieres y eso vas a obtener, como un recuerdo, ¿no? –pregunta Ron, levantando una ceja y antes de comenzar con su tiro, se acerca alguien… o mejor dicho, dos personas que llevaban tiempo sin verse, más a uno que el otro.

-¿Hermione? –dijo el chico y ésta voltea a verlo.

-¿Viktor? ¿Viktor Krum? –dijo, con sorpresa y queda boquiabierta al verla con una persona que, honestamente, no soportaba. – ¿Lavender? –levanta una ceja al verla.

-Hola Hermione –Saluda Lavender mientras observaba a Ron. –Tanto tiempo, Ron. –dijo, con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Lavender… Viktor… no esperaba verlos… -dijo el pelirrojo con seriedad.

\- ¿Están en una cita? –pregunta Hermione y ambos asienten. –Wow, qué… bueno. –Dijo, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

-Lo sé, ya que al final te quedaste con Ron, tuve que seguir adelante y ahí conocí a Viktor. –dijo Lavender, dándole un guiño. Algo que no le gustó a Ron, es que Viktor no dejaba de mirar a Hermione, incluso cuando se acercó al joven encargado del juego para pagarle y ganar no solo un peluche, dos… ¡DOS!

Cuando él ganó los dos peluches, se acerca a los presentes. Entrega un peluche a Lavender y otro a Hermione, era _justo_ el mismo peluche que ella le había dicho a Ron que quería. Le regala una sonrisa, lo cual hizo a Hermione sonrojar un poco y eso a Ron, no le gustó para nada. Ron mira con seriedad a Viktor y éste encoge los hombros y cuando Hermione está por poner una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo, éste rechaza su gesto y se va.

Hermione lo mira alejarse y mira a Viktor y Lavender antes de irse detrás de Ron.

Claramente está molesto.

Camina muy rápido cuando lo está.

Ron continúa caminando hasta quedarse sentado sobre una banca, esconde su rostro con sus manos y suspira pesadamente. No podía dejar de pensar que era un perdedor al lado de Viktor Krum.

 _Claro que lo soy. Viktor Krum es el mejor jugador de Quidditch, tiene a las chicas, incluso a mi novia. Soy un perdedor._ Pensaba Ron repetidamente, sin darse cuenta que Hermione lo estaba llamando hasta alcanzarlo y sentarse a tu lado.

-Ron, ¿Por qué huyes así? Viktor solo quiso ser generoso. –dijo Hermione, sosteniendo el peluche en sus brazos.

-Claro, generoso –dijo en un tono sarcástico -porque aún le gustas, Hermione. ¿No lo viste? –mira mal a Hermione, claramente molesto.

-¿Qué no vi, Ron Weasley? –Pregunta, confundida.

-La forma en la que te miró desde que lo vimos, ni siquiera se percató que estás conmigo. Claro, porque soy un perdedor. –dijo.

-Ron…

-Soy de lo peor…

-Ron…

-Un tonto Weasley.

-¡RON! –le grita y el pelirrojo se sobresalta un poco. –Escúchame bien. No eres un tonto, y si lo fueras, serías mi tonto favorito porque te elegí a ti. –Termina Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿En serio? –pregunta y la joven asiente.

-Pues… devuelve el peluche.

-NO. Eso no, Ron. Fue un regalo. –dijo.

-Pues veo que aún te gusta Viktor Krum, ¿no?

-Ron… ¿Puedes tranquilizarte? –deja el peluche entre los dos y pone sus manos sobre sus mejillas y lo besa. A Ron le toma por sorpresa el beso y luego corresponde el mismo. Segundos después, se separan un poco, Hermione presiona su frente con la de Ron y luego lo mira a los ojos.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –pregunta.

-Si me das uno más, estaré mucho mejor. –Responde Ron, lo cual hace sonreír a Hermione y le da un piquito.

-Vamos a disfrutar el resto de la cita, ¿sí? –dijo Hermione, tomándole la mano a Ron y sosteniendo el peluche.

-Está bien. Solo espero no encontrarnos con Viktor y Lavender.

-Por cierto, he visto cómo te ha mirado Lavender Brown. –eleva una ceja y lo mira con seriedad. Ron frunce el ceño y la mira.

-No me había fijado, ni me interesa. –Encoge los hombros y caminan hacia las machinas, agarrados de manos. Lo que él no vio, fue la sonrisa de Hermione.

 **HARRYPOTTER**

Después de algunas 3 machinas, les da hambre. Así que deciden tomar un rato para comer. Piden unas pizzas con unas sodas y se sientan en una banca para comer. Luego de unos minutos, después que comieron y demás, vuelven a las machinas pero mientras iban de camino a una, vieron a lo lejos cuatro caras muy familiares. Hermione es la primera en darse cuenta y detiene a Ron, señalando a la dirección de los 4 chicos.

-Ron… esos son… -comienza a preguntar pero fue interrumpida por Ron.

-¿Ese es Harry y Ginny con Neville y Luna? –pregunta, a punto de gritar a lo lejos pero Hermione lo detiene.

-Le preguntaremos cuando regresemos a casa. Sigamos disfrutando la noche. –Ron asiente y siguen caminando para la próxima machina: los carros chocantes. Había 12 carros chocantes y eran dos personas por carro. Cada pareja se ha montado en su carro, al igual que Ron y Hermione. Cuando empiezan, chocan con dos autos chocantes. A la tercera, choca con uno que Ron estaba esperando no volver a ver en toda la noche.

-Increíble… ¡Acabo de chocar a Viktor Krum! –Exclamó Ron con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Comienza a dar reversa para luego ir a otro lado, pero no era precisamente a chocarle a otro auto, era para chocarle por la parte de atrás.

-¡RON! –dijo Hermione, sorprendida y a la misma vez, aguantando la risa. –Te pasas, eso no se hace. –dijo.

-¿Qué? Pero esa es la idea de los carritos chocantes, ¿no? –Pregunta, mirándola. Al no recibir respuesta, continúa. –Esto está genial. –dijo Ron entre risas. Hoy descubre que le encanta los carros chocantes, solo por el hecho que chocó contra Viktor Krum.

Minutos después de tan divertido juego, se marchan de ahí, buscando su siguiente entretenimiento, pero antes…

-¡Hermione! –Se escucha la voz de Lavender. Acompañada de Viktor. –Ron… eres un mal conductor. –comenta.

-Eso lo he escuchado de alguien… ¡ow! Eso dolió. –dijo mientras acariciaba su brazo tras recibir el codazo de Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa, Lavender? –pregunta con toda la calma del universo.

-Gracias por presentarme a Lavender… es una chica única. –dijo Viktor, con una gran sonrisa. Ron quedó boquiabierto al escuchar eso. Mira a Hermione, luego a Viktor y luego a Lavender.

-Es genial… no sé por qué no me fijé en él antes… -Comenta Lavender, claramente feliz.

-Bueno… tus ojos estaban puestos en alguien más. –Señaló a su novio, quien aún seguía boquiabierto y procesando información.

-Tienes razón. Te deseo lo mejor con Ron, ya nosotros nos vamos. –dijo Lavender.

-Sí, ya nos vamos, estamos muertos de hambre. –Comentó el joven musculoso, sonriéndole a Hermione y se despide de ambos con un movimiento con la cabeza, Lavender hace lo mismo y se van. Hermione sonríe y mira a Ron, quien ya había procesado todo.

-Ahora… ¿Entiendes todo? –le pregunta y el pelirrojo asiente.

-No puedo creer que Krum tenga mal gusto. –dijo antes de reírse, antes de ser golpeado en el brazo por su novia otra vez. –Ok, ya, me calmo… ahora… ya es tarde, ¿no? –pregunta y Hermione asiente.

-Sí, lo mejor sería que volvamos al departamento.

Ambos vuelven al auto y durante el camino, hablaron de absolutamente todo lo ocurrido. Ron aún no supera que Viktor Krum estaba en una cita con nada más y nada menos que Lavender Brown. Hermione le explicó el por qué quiso juntarlos y luego Ron entendió que fue una estupidez tener celos por alguien que claramente, en su corazón, ya tenía a alguien más.

Vuelven al departamento para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Harry, Ginny, Neville y Luna estaban charlando en el comedor. Ron no podía creerlo, pensaba que los había visto en la feria pero al parecer, no fue así, pasaron toda la noche aquí.

Hermione le ofrece llevar a Neville, Luna y Ginny. Minutos después, llega la despedida.

-La pasamos muy bien después de todo. –dijo Ron, rascando su nuca, nervioso.

-Sí, la pasamos muy bien. –dijo una Hermione toda sonriente antes de acercarse lentamente y besarlo. Un beso tierno y lento. Un beso al que Ron correspondió al instante. Un beso al cual fue interrumpido minutos después por Luna.

-Ustedes son muy tiernos. –los mira a ambos. –Van a tener hermosos hijos en el futuro. –asiente con una pequeña sonrisa antes de alejarse e irse de la mano de Neville, quien claramente se sentía algo incómodo por interrumpir ese momento. Segundos después, sale Ginny del departamento y ahí Hermione lo besa una vez más antes de irse. Ron cierra la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro y cuando voltea, se asusta.

-¡Harry! Me asustaste. –dijo Ron.

-Bueno, pues… perdón. –dijo entre risas. –estás loco por Hermione, se te ve en el rostro. –comenta y el pelirrojo sonríe al pensar en ella y luego bosteza.

-Tienes razón… pero ahora ando cansado y sabes… esto es gracioso. –Harry lo mira. –pero Hermione y yo creímos haberlos visto a ustedes cuatro, pero cuando llegué, me di cuenta que vimos mal. –Vuelve a bostezar otra vez y camina a su habitación, despidiéndose de Harry mientras iba de camino a su habitación. Harry rápidamente toma su celular y ve que recibió un mensaje de Ginny.

 _Ginny: ¿Crees que Hermione y Ron nos vieron?_

 _Harry: Lo sospecharon, pero al final resultó ser falso, según Ron._

 _Ginny: Hermione piensa igual._

 _Harry: Que quede entre los cuatro. Buenas Noches, Ginny._

 _Ginny: Buenas Noches, Harry._

 ** _Fin._**

 ** _A/N: Por fin, he terminado. Este pedido lo tenía desde hace mucho y no lo había terminado hasta ahora. De verdad, espero que te guste Tati! Lo hice con mucho cariño. También, espero que les guste a mis lectores, por si les gusta Harry Potter. Es la primera vez que escribo algo más que Once Upon a Time._**


End file.
